Preposturous
by CatrienStardust
Summary: She's not the same. They all notice. 100 Word Drabbles/Post Season Finale/Definitely Polivia
1. Olivia

I'm not afraid. I rationalize the situation. I know how observant he is. I know how he can tell if I'm feeling sad, or happy, or triumphant, or angry, just by glancing at my eyes. I know watches me, he studies my movements; he memorizes my body, my face, my smile.

I'm not afraid. I know he'll be here soon. He has to notice she's not me. (I assume they've sent HER over there, what else would they do?)

Yet, I still can't help but wonder. She's... More outgoing; fun.

He'll notice, right? And he'll want me back, right?

Right?


	2. Peter

She's not mine. Not my Olivia. She doesn't kiss like her; gentle, yet confident, smooth, and loving, with a hint of compassion.

She kisses wildly, unsure, passionate. She moves wrong. She feels wrong. She IS wrong.

But I can't admit she's not her, not mine. I'm too afraid to accept it, to accept that they have the woman I love trapped, tortured, probably imprisoned.

I can't admit what they'd do. I don't want my nightmares, (which occur every night now,) to become true.

I want to save her, but I don't know how.

I'm sorry, Olivia. I can't be unafraid.


	3. Astrid

Olivia doesn't work the same anymore. She used to be smooth, cool, and professional. I used to look at her with envy, wishing I could be the woman she was, the one with the job, the respect, the authority.

Then she changed. I don't know what happened over there, but she's too loud now, too funny, and too eccentric.

She and Peter can't be in the same room now.

Hell, what can I do? I was just dragged into this. I don't even have a role. So I watch, I write, and I bake. It's all I'm supposed to do.


	4. Walter

Ahh, Ms. Dunham. Yes, she's changed. I can't put my finger on it.

She's not nice to me anymore. I remember when she'd buy me pudding pops and play Monopoly with me. (How I love the paper money!) Regardless, she looks at me differently now, a mixture of disgust and surprise, and I find it quite peciliar.

Of course, the thought has occured to me that she's not OUR Olivia, that is, to say, she's not from this side. But that's preposturous; she was with Belly the whole time.

Besides, Peter's said nothing. I know they're close. She's our Olivia.


	5. Alt livia

They suspect something. Of course, I don't care. They're never going to act on it, this much I know. They're all so shy, timid. There's just something about this universe that makes people weak.

Some things took some time getting used to, like the whole Peter thing... Let me tell you... I wasn't expecting that.

And the other Mr. Sectretary, this "Walter" is a complete basket head. I have no clue why he's still allowed in decent society.

The only one who's not completely nutty is this agent named Astrid, but she's nothing special.

They're all making it so easy.


	6. Peter and Astrid

I can't bare it anymore. Every time I look in her face, it's a lie. I'm a lie. I finally crack, unable to survive anymore, and tell Astrid.

Realization etches its way across her face. But not shock. She knew all along. She holds my hand when I cry, and suggests we tell Broyles. She knows my grude towards Walter.

I shake my head, saying, (rather regretfully) that this is a job only Walter can pull off.

She's surprised, but nods. Just then, the other Olivia (Damn her, I think,) walks in, all chiper.

We remain silent, afraid to speak.


	7. Olivia Deux

It's been two months.

They tell me how long it's been every day, a form of torture, I think. Walternate likes rubbing it in my face, the fact that his son won't return for me, who he "loves."

He shows me a window into the other universe, and I see Peter kissing her, me, but not me.

I stay stoic, as tears run down my face. I know that no matter what, they won't break me.

I know now that Peter doesn't care, that he won't return, that he either hasn't noticed or doesn't care.

I'm voting on the second.


	8. Astrid, Again

Walter is sad when he finds out, which I find surprising. He rarely shows negative emotions, and when he does, it's often anger, not sadness. He immediately makes plans to save Olivia, claiming it's only because she "makes the best root beer."

We all miss her though, I know. Peter moreso, though. He's sat, deadpan, since we told Walter.

"What if she's dead?" he murmurs.

I swallow, trying to ease the tightening of my throat.

"She's strong, Peter. She'll survive." I say.

But it's like speaking the lines of a play. They come from my mouth, but they're not mine.


	9. Alt livia Repeat

Maybe I was wrong. Maybe they're not so timid. They're up to something, I know. Peter and the quiet girl. I know they were talking just before I walked in, and I know they stoped because of me. I frown, not likeing where this is going. My assignment is to bring Peter back, at all costs, but it's supposed to be his choice. I'M supposed to be the reason.

Later on, I watch them gather from a distance. They're talking about something, and with straining, I catch the words "Olivia," and "Portal."

This can only mean one thing.

They know.


	10. Peter and Alt livia

Walter says he's close now, to creating the door. I'm impatient, pacing and tapping my feet all the time. I can't wait to be back with my beautiful Olivia, with MY Olivia, once again.

The other Olivia has been uncharacteristically silent, but today she's eyeing me, maliciously. Before I know what's happening she's pressed up to me, holding a gun to my head.

"I know everything, Asshole. So don't try to lie. Just cooperate, capiche?" She growls.

I'm not one for following orders, but I don't have much of a choice, obviously. "Whatever you say, 'Sweetheart'"

Well, I'm hosed now.


	11. Olivia Trois

These walls are closing in; I'm sure the cell is slowly getting smaller. I feel contained, trapped. I'm sick of it all, sick of missing Peter and fearing for my life, (yes, I'm afraid now,) and crying.

I feel energy, pent up emotions, running through me, around me. Suddenly, I'm dizzy. I scream for air, for water, but no one hears me. (Of course.)

It's more intense now, there's a strange and strong heat building in my palms.

I cry out, feeling done and sick and tired and just DONE.

There's an earsplitting crack and a flash of blue light.


	12. Peter and Alt livia Deux

She still has a gun to my head, and honestly, this is getting really old. She's been trying to get Walter's portal to open for the past hour, with no luck. I think he's put a lock on it, some kind of passcode, but I can't be certain. She's getting angry. When my Olivia gets angry, she's still productive, but bossy. This Olivia just gets annoying and complainy.

Beside me, there's an odd tool, something from Walter's experiments. It resembles a rubber mallet, and my mind is already plotting my escape.

It's risky, dangerous, and I only have one chance.


	13. Olivia Escape

The first thing I see when I open my eyes is the red flash of an alarm. The window of my cell now is now contained in a cage, and a monotone voice is repeating, _"Warning. Fringe Activity. "_

The world is slowly sliding into focus, and that's when I see it. The air has red lines through it, like someone has tie-dyed the air.

So this is what rips in the universe look like over here.

Through the bars, I see Walternate yelling at the top of his lungs, his eyes on me.

I smirk, and escape.

I'm free.


	14. Peter Escape

SLAM.

The mallet-type thing comes in contact with her head, and with a thud, she falls to the ground, her gun clattering harmlessly on the ground. I fumble for my cell phone, dialing Astrid's number.

"Astrid, it's me, Peter. Where are you? Where's Walter?" I ask urgently.

"We went out for sno cones. Walter wanted one. Why? Are you okay?"

"The other Olivia had me, and it's just a long story. Can you call Broyles and alert him on the situation? I think she might have called for help."

"Sure thing." A voice answers me, but it isn't Astrid's.

Olivia.


	15. Peter and Olivia, At Last

There she is, in all her graceful, humorless, strong, light-eyed glory. Her hair falls down to her chin now, and the red is almost all gone, grown out and faded. She smiles weakly, faking confidence, but I catch the way her breath hitches and how her eyes flash and her lip wobbles.

"Peter." She whispers, and she practically tackles me.

I hold her close, feeling her heartbeat, marveling at how perfect she feels against me.

"I thought you'd die." I said, truthfully.

"I thought I would too."

There's a lot more I could say.

But silence sounds best right now.


	16. Epilouge

With Nina Sharp's help, we get the portal working and send the other Olivia back. She's handcuffed and pissed, but she's the least of our worries.

I know this isn't the end of our battle. It's not even halfway through, but I'm choosing not to worry.

I spend every night with Peter, learning what it's like to be loved.

Loved by someone who won't betray you.

I still have nightmares, and I can't stay in the dark to long, but I'm getting better, I think. Slowly.

I can't believe it, but he noticed.

He noticed, and he's home. My home.


End file.
